Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railway vehicle of the type comprising at least two adjacent carriages, each comprising a carriage body, each carriage comprising a lower floor and an upper floor, positioned above each other so as to define a lower level and an upper level, said bodies being supported by a common bogie and being articulated with each other by an articulation device attached to both bodies so as to form an articulated connection between both bodies.
The invention more particularly applies to railway vehicles with two stories intended for paths between several cities, of the type of high speed trains, interregional trains and other trains.
Description of the Related Art
In this type of railway vehicles, the interconnection between the successive carriages is generally accomplished on a single level, i.e. the passengers have to climb to the upper level or come down from the upper level in order to pass from one carriage to the next, which complicates the circulation in the railway vehicle and poses problems for persons with reduced mobility.
For example in document EP-1 312 526, railway vehicles were proposed wherein a passage between two successive carriages is accomplished on two levels. However, in this document, the interconnection passes between two wheels directly connected to the body of the railway vehicle and not upright to a bogie supporting the ends of two successive bodies and allowing the driving of the railway vehicle. In this document, when such a bogie is provided, for the end carriages, the floor is raised so as to pass above the bogie, the vehicle only comprising a single level upright to the bogie.
The interconnection described in document EP-1 312 526 is therefore not satisfactory for railway vehicles rolling at a high speed in which the ends of two successive carriages are supported by a bogie. Further, the railway vehicle is not optimized in terms of capability of receiving travelers.